Memories of monsters
by The Wind of Change
Summary: Prom night should have been best night of their long lives, but it turned out as opposite. Bonnie couldn't fight anymore and she broke the veil, setting all the monsters free. For twenty years, they have been hiding and running. Now they're coming back to Mystic Falls and that's when our story begins.
1. The Return

A/N: First multi chapter fiction for me... "and me" adds my sister aka my partner in crime. Story is set twenty years after prom. It will be written from multiple points of view. I'll write Elena's, Caroline's and Rebekah's and my partner will write Klaus', Kol's, Damon's and Stefan's. Maybe we'll add some more. Every POV has song and quote describing it. Read, listen and enjoy. For any questions, just ask on my tumblr ( itwasallforyoucaroline ) or my partner's ( isthatsohardtobelieve ).

July 1, 2033 7:10 PM, Mystic Falls

CAROLINE'S POINT OF VIEW:

Avril Lavinge - Remember When

_**"**__**Perhaps one day, maybe in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and allow me to show you what the world has to offer.**__**"**_

_I'm preparing myself for all that yet has to come as I drive towards Mystic Falls, the town of my childhood. That's the place where I grew up, fell in love for the first time, met my best friends, and suffered. That's the town where I felt what world is on my own skin. It hasn't changed at all. Same old houses, estates, people, even Mystic Grill is there. I haven't been here for the last twenty years, none of us had. We left it after prom night, not because we wanted, but because we had to. All monsters were set free, and most of us had a great reason to run, but that's not why I did. What Tyler did was my reason. These twenty years were not best years of my life, but they haven't been worst either. I have traveled around the world on my own. No one had to show me what it has to offer, I discovered it by myself. All the beautiful cities, castles of France, Venice and it's canals, Paris and it's lights, Rome's history, cold and rainy London, none of it was great enough to keep my attention for a long time. I wanted to find peace, and more than ever I wanted to live a normal life. At beginning I was really mad, and thought that I don't want to see this town ever again. Later my anger faded. I have thought about coming back here before, but it didn't seem right. I knew none of people I care about will be here. Even Liz moved away, she went to live with my aunt. So I continued to wander around the world, building new life and then running when I want to. Mystic Falls was not on my mind anymore. But during last year, everything changed. Superstitious people would say that the ghosts of past haunted me. My mother, Liz, would come to my dreams. We'd talk and have fun, like we did when I was a child. Deep inside, I knew I was saying goodbye, I knew death came to her. But now, when I'm coming back, I don't want to believe it. What happened to all of them, I don't know. And I have yet to find out. Feelings are awaking, I know tears will come out soon. After all these years, some wounds don't seem to heal. __These feelings I can't shake no more__, t__hese feelings are running out the door__. The day when it all ended comes back to my mind. It was supposed to be until we find a way, but there was no way for us, and it was not even Klaus' fault. All of the sudden, I know where to go. I turn my car to the side street, and soon a big, antique house shows up. I turn off the car and walk out, hoping that someone will be there. That he'll be there. _

July, 2 2033, 10:20 AM Sydney (July, 1 2033, 7:20 PM Mystic Falls time)

KOL'S POINT OF VIEW

Metallica - Die, die my darling

_**"**__**Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac.**__**" **_

_I wake up as rays of sunlight come through the window and attack my eyes, almost making me wonder if the ring has stopped working. I squint my eyes, my head pounding. It's a nasty thing, sun. I would shut the window lids, if I could bother to get up. I should have known this would happen from all the drinks I had. Actually, I did know. Only that I didn't care last night as much as I do now. I can't even remember everything that happened. I look around, becoming even more puzzled. This is definitely not my room. Blood bags, make up and clothes are scattered all over the place. Female clothes. A lot of nice underwear. Only then I notice the weight on my shoulder. There is a girl next to me, her face pressed into my arm and hazel hair falling on the pillow. That certainly brings back some vivid memories. I just wonder what her name is. Did I forget, or did she not tell me? I don't remember a single letter of it. I am still thinking about that when she begins to stir. Apparently she's having the same problems with light as I did. She shuts her eyes tightly, rolling over to her back and pressing fingers to her forehead. It takes her some time to pull herself together - I can see she's trying to bring back memories too. _

_"Good morning." - She says finally, looking at me. She's pretty. It's all it takes me to decide. I pull her closer to me, kissing her. She's surprised at first, but soon she slides underneath me. I kiss down her neck, grazing my teeth over the skin. Her legs are around my waist, her mouth slightly open. Slowly I sink my fangs into her shoulder. She doesn't mind - she's certainly done that to people many times. I hear her moan softly as I run my hands over her body. I feel her ribs under my hand - I'm tired of playing. It doesn't take me much effort to rip her heart out. For a moment she realizes what is happening, and she looks into my eyes in shock. I know what she sees on my face - it's the smile and the look of pure joy in my eyes that scares her. For a split second she's frightened. And then... Then she's dead. I look at her naked, lifeless body with silent satisfaction as I dress up. Her eyes are still wide open, and her hair still looks beautiful as it spills over the sheets. A wide smile lights up on my face suddenly. I remember. Vicki - her name was Vicki._

July, 1 2033 7:30 PM, Mystic Falls

KLAUS' POINT OF VIEW

Celtic Woman - The Voice

_**"**__**Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you!**__**" - Emily **__**Brontë**__**, Wuthering Heights**_

_I sit in front of the fireplace, staring at the drawing of a too familiar face. This time she's laughing - the never told joke caused tears of joy to run down her face. Beautiful, like always. I know I will burn it later. I can't stand keeping the proofs of my weakness. I don't do this often - sometimes I mange to keep her out of my mind for weeks. But somehow, she always creeps back in. 'I know you're in love with me.' I hear her voice in my head at the strangest times, when I least expect it. And then, my thoughts race unstoppably down the endless spiral. I hear her laughter, I see her smile, her tears. I hear her whispering it again and again. 'I know you're in love with me...' At those times I turn to paper. I can't even tell how many portraits of her I've drawn in the twenty years. I've drawn her crying. I've drawn her smiling, a loving look in her eyes. Playing in the autumn leaves like a child. Reading, talking, sleeping. Only then I confess it's true. Only then I let myself feel, and embrace the sweet torture. And then I burn it. I watch as the flame devours the paper, and I lie again. I make myself believe that there is no Caroline Forbes in my mind, or my heart. But as the flames slowly die out, I know the voice will be back, and I will do it all over again. Because I do love her, and I hate myself for it. _

_Maybe that is why I came back to Mystic Falls. Some tiny part of me hoped she would be there - probably the same part that sometimes imagines she thinks of me too. The rational part knew she was far away, enjoying the world - and it was right. It wasn't in vain tho - I'm probably safer here then anywhere else. Esther and Mikael don't expect me to come near Mystic Falls in at least a few centuries. Finn was here, probably just in case some of us appeared. Daggering him was beyond easy. _

_I glance at the drawing in my hand once again. I won't burn it yet - for a few more hours I will stare at it and think of her. I put it down on my lap, taking a glass of wine mixed with blood. Maybe she's in Rome now, staring at magnificent buildings with wide eyes. Probably not. She's surely been there many times through the years. Hawaii - having a night swim. I don't know how long I sit there imagining - minutes, hours? It seems like I hear a faint noise in the background at first - then the unmistakable sound of the door opening breaks my thoughts._

_CAROLINE'S POINT OF VIEW_

_July, 1 2033, 7:40_

Jason Walker - What if I told you?

If I cannot understand my friend's silence, I will never get to understand his words. - John Enoch Powell

_Even from a distance, you can notice that house is abandoned for a long time. I have almost lost all my hopes, when I notice a weak, trembling light through the window. My body shivers as I'm getting closer to the door. It is unlocked. It lets out squeaking sound as I open it. If someone is here, they've heard me. There is no point of turning back and running now. I enter the house and go down the hallway towards the lighted room. A feeling that I can not explain consumes my whole body. It leads me forward. I stop in front of the saloon. Doors are opened. Soft flames are raising from the fireplace, giving the feeling of home to the saloon. Klaus is sitting in front of it, his back is turned to me. His head is bent, and he is holding something. Somehow he looks like he's in pain, like he's __vulnerable__, like emotions flooded him. I stand there for quite long, unable to move. My view is attached to him. It seems like he did not even notice me._ _"Caroline"- he calls my name. I come closer to him. His eyes meet mine for the first time after so long. Wall that held me from falling down is crushing. "You should have killed him. That way I'd never know the truth. I'd still love him and blame you and"- I can hear myself saying, while I fight tears- "I'd hate you." He does not say anything. For a moment he looks down, and in a second I feel his hand brushing strands of hair from my face. He smiles at me with friendly smile, like he understands. That was something unexpected from him. My eyes follow him as he gets up from the chair. He walks to the old radio, and soon a song is playing. "_What if I told you who I really was? What if I let you in on my charade?"- _I can hear words coming out of speakers. Klaus walks back to me. He smiles and offers me his hand. "Dance, maybe? I don't bite."- he says, still smiling. I let him lead me, and I feel safe in his embrace. "_There's so much I want to say, but I'm so scared to give away every little secret that I hide behind"- _song speaks for us_. _We're moving slowly in rhythm of melody, as stars show up on the sky. They're shining bright._


	2. The Lilies

A/N: We want to thank everyone who read the first chapter. This update came fast, but next one probably won't. Hope you like it.

July, 2 2033 6:30 AM

CAROLINE'S POV:

Sinead O'Connor - Nothing Compares To You Lyrics

_**Out of life comes death, and out of death, life**__**.**__** Out of the young, the old, and out of the old, the young**__**.**__** Out of waking, sleep, and out of sleep, waking**__**.**__** The stream of creation and dissolution never stops. ~Heraclitus**_

_I love watching the sunrise. First rays of sun bring a new day, new hopes, new strength. It calms me down, as I'm walking towards the graveyard. I'm squeezing __bouquet__ of lilies in my hand. They were her favorite flowers. I stop at the bridge before the cemetery. I smile looking down to the river. This is where all the mess started. I try not to think about past, but it's too hard. Mystic Falls is full of memories. I can't run away from them, so I have to look straight to their eyes. I left this town on the prom night, twenty years ago. We all did. Bonnie set free all the monsters, but something else happened that night. Something that may not seem as terrible, happened during that night. It hurt me in a way I could not imagine. Even now it's hard to describe. And now I feel like it's happening again. I press harder __bridge railing__ and close my eyes, letting all the memories come back...I can see Tyler again. His hair is perfect, his suit is new. He's all perfect. Weak smile shows up at his face, but he's not happy. He's afraid. "We have to talk." - I can hear his voice- "I have to talk." He scares me with his tone. His eyes look are pinned down to the ground. I can hear his soft, quiet voice - "I have to go with Hayley. The hybrids will hunt her. She must run now. Caroline, don't be mad. She understands me the way you never will. She knows how to help me and I know how to help her... ". He keeps talking, but I'm not listening anymore. In next moment, I running down the street, not crying, not hurt. It's all turned off. I run into my home and my room and pack random things. Liz walks in. Her face is worried. "Is everything OK? Caroline"- she asks. I just stare for a moment. "Goodbye." - I say and walk out... I open my eyes again. A tear runs down my face. Tyler leaving me alone is not what hurts the most. It's the way I said goodbye to my mother for the last time. It's tearing me down. I continue my walk towards the graveyard. Even from distance, I can notice her new home. It looks so cold and peaceful. I __crouch__ beside it, putting the flowers down. "Hello, mum. " - I say, but my voice is trembling. _

_Sun is getting higher and higher. A new day it is._

July, 2 2033 2:21 PM

REBEKAH'S POV:

Andy Williams - Speak Softly

Only in spontaneity can we be who we truly are. - John McLaughlin

_In one moment, I was going to shopping, and in other I found myself on a bus station, waiting for the bus that will bring me to Mystic Falls, the place of my childhood. That's not how I usually act, but this time I have listened to the voice deep inside my head. I dive into the bus seat and look around. This is an old and, I must say, ugly bus, not something I'm used to. It smells awful and it's almost empty. Driver seems as old as the bus, he has long white beard and long dirty hair. Other than him and myself, there's only one more passenger. A man who could be in his late thirties. He seems a little drunk. His skin is pale and his brown hair is messy. You can notice he was quite beautiful, when he runs his fingers through hair. His smile probably made many women cry. Then I notice he doesn't have the left leg, it's cut under the knee. Something in his green eyes looks familiar to me. I've seen him before, for sure. I pretend to write something, when he looks in my direction. It can't be, it just can't be Stefan. My mind must be joking with me. _

_I turn my head and look though window. Sun is high and shiny. Fields of wheat look endless just like my life and... my suffering. They swing as the wind hits them. It fills me with sadness. I guess it's summertime sadness. Nothing makes a sound. _

_I turn back to the man. He's sleeping now and I can see he's having a nightmare. His eyes are closed for all the beauty of the world. He must have had a wonderful life and lost it all. Somewhere deep, I can feel compassion. It can't hurt to wake him up from nightmare he's dreaming. As I'm coming closer to him, one thought crosses my mind: What if life is a worse nightmare for him, than the one he's dreaming? I just go back to my seat and dive in it again. I put on my headphones and chose random song from my iPod. _

_" __**We're in a world, our very own**__**, **_

_**s**__**haring a love that only few have ever known **__**  
**__**Wine-colored days warmed by the sun **__**  
**__**Deep velvet nights when we are one**_" - _Is last thing I hear before I fall asleep. _

July, 2 2033 8:44 PM

ELENA'S POV:

- I'm Coming Home

_**For **__**twenty years**____**I**__** have lived in secret**__**,**__** hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I shouldn't have come **__**here**__**. I know the risk, but I had no choice. I **__**want to see them again. **_

_The sky is getting darker and darker as I drive down the road. I can smell rain. Long and cold night with no stars is coming, but I feel warm. Places, I have known for my whole life, start to show up one by one. I can recognize them, even after so long._

_I've changed a lot since the day we left Mystic Falls. My fears, my hopes, things I love, they're not same anymore. Little girl they used to know is grown up now and she knows how to fight for herself. All this time, I've been roaming with no goals, no place to call home, learning from people whose names I don't even know. Being on my own showed me what life really is. It cleared my mind and opened my eyes. I'm not afraid to live anymore, I learned how to love and accept myself. After all I've been through, I'm more alive than ever and I'm ready to feel again. I'm ready to love and be loved, suffer and understand. Many thoughts cross my mind as I look at first drops of rain. Under the mist I can see the surface of the lake. I can hear drops hitting it and in my mind I see them making circles, first small ones and then they become bigger and bigger. I stop my car and go out. Air is fresh and soft. You can feel the wind as it caresses your skin. I turn my head to the sky as I l__et the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday__. __I know my __friends__ await__ for me__ and they__ hav__e forgiven my mistakes__. I've never felt so strong and I found light that I have lost. _

_Now I see, you can not paint world only with colors of rainbow. You need bunch of black and gray to make rainbow shine bright as sun. _

_I'm back to where I belong and my home is waiting for me to come back. It's close._

July, 3 2033 12:00 AM, Sydney, Australia (July,2 2033, 9:00 PM Mystic Falls time)

KOL'S POV

Blondie - One Way Or Another

"We should forgive our enemies, but not before they are hanged" - Heinrich Heine

_I look at the city as I drive towards the airport. I like Sydney. It's funny how I got here actually. I compelled my way to a wrong flight, and ended up in Australia. It's a shame I'm leaving, but revenge is more important than any liking. It should take me fourteen hours to get to LA, and about an hour to vamp speed across the country. Fourteen hours on a plane. I will surely die of boredom. There is an upside tho - I spent the last hour trying to do the math for this, and apparently I should get to Mystic Falls at the exact same time I left Sydney. Convenient. I am surprised that the doppelganger was stupid enough to go there, really. Sure, I left some 'friends' there in case she appeared, but I didn't think she would. I expected better hiding skills from a Petrova. Salvatore and little Gilbert are quite good at it tho - in twenty years, I've only tracked them down three times. To my defense, I wasn't trying that much. The hunter's curse is the last thing I need. Elena, tho... I will not let her pass that easily. She had the nerve to set up for her brother to kill me, and she will pay for it. I reach the airport, and get a plane ticket. I'm lucky no one here has vervain. The plane leaves in an hour, and I sit to wait. There's a lot of people - I eavesdrop on their conversations to pass the time. A tasty-looking blonde is going to LA too. Maybe this flight won't be as boring as I first thought._


End file.
